


you reek of lies but i reek of need

by ghostfacesknife



Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Communism, Dimitri is a prince, Dimitri is related to Anastasia, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Servant, Sort of thing, The Revolution Will Be Televised, The Russian Revolution, hehe I’m a communist what u gonna do abt it?, jim and Dimitri are gay af, prince x servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacesknife/pseuds/ghostfacesknife
Summary: Jim Hawkins is as poor as church mice, and his entire life he’s known nothing but castle walls as a servant boy. Dimitri Sudayev has all the riches on his lap since he was born, and all he’s known is getting his way. You know what they say, opposites attract.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Kudos: 1





	you reek of lies but i reek of need

**Author's Note:**

> seriously noticing the lack of jimitri fics, not cool dudes 😔👊😡👶✨✨🕺

Jim Hawkins is poor as church mice, and has known nothing but castle walls as a servant boy. He watches with a platter full of food (not for him) as the royal children dance and run and giggle around the halls, almost as if they were taunting him. 

He always hated them. He hated the Romanov’s. They were selfish, fake, rich and snobby, and perfect. Their people lay on the streets, starved and becoming rotting corpses while they were stowed away in their lush castle with their mountains and mountains of gold and riches. The people needed that! 

But, they would never give. Never, Jim could hear Tsar Romanov say, his perfect and all nearly red headed children giggling at his feet mischievously. 

Dimitri Romanov is a troubled child, as a troubled as a royal snob can be. He would try to invite the nameless servant boy to play with him everyday and he would always say no! Always snarl at him and mumble something under his breath in a language he did not know. How rude! 

Maybe, the servant boy didn’t know Russian? That was the misunderstanding, of course! 

It wasn’t. Jim told Dimitri off like always but in Russian this time. Dimitri sulked out the kitchen, the forbidden place. 

“Oh! My lord, sir Dimitri! What were you doing in...there,” a maid that Dimitri had known his whole life referred to the kitchen with so much malice. Dimitri didn’t understand. How could a place with a suck a cute boy be so bad? 

Dimitri never understood his maids and parent’s views on people like Jim until he grew, as one does. 

But, he still didn’t see the need to use malice like his maid (before she was fired for drugs, he hears) did so many years ago. He never changed, his father would say in a hushed voice, deep into the night, chatting with his wife in the study. 

Jim was still cute and he still was troubled. The older the two boys got, the more Jim hated him. 

Over time, he began to hate his own family. 

“I took a walk yesterday in the city; I was bored,” Dimitri started while eating dinner with his family. His array of sisters grunted while chewing, though their father was quite invested in his son’s proposition. 

“Continue,” he commanded while stabbed at his medium rare steak. 

“The people, they were quite miserable. As I walked about, they glared at me like I was Satan-“

“You aren’t?” Anya perked up jokingly. 

“Why thank you, Anya. Not my fault you can’t take a slap to the face-“

“Or a twist to the arm!” Alexei giggled. 

“Or a pull to your hair!” Olga joined.

“Yes! Yes! I get it, still. You guys are wusses...” 

“Do not call your sisters that, Dimitri!” His mother interrupted. Dimitri mocked her silently. 

“As I said once, continue.” 

“Okay, I was...Anyways, like I was Satan,” he glared at Anya who did so just as angrily, “and I thought real hard why. You say that it’s jealously, but why? I get people want to be rich but when you can barely fed your crying children or when you can barely keep good cloth on you, I see why they hate us. I mean, they’re miserable! We have enough money to fund the city and the poor but we don’t!”

“Oh so now you are a revolutionist? A communist?!” His father spat. His family gasped at the word. 

“Did I say I was?! All I’m saying is that you wonder why they do such things!” 

“Out! I will not hear this foolishness!” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep hiding from the truth like always! I thought Tsars were unafraid but I guess the c word makes you piss your pants!” 

“Where did you learn such language!?” His mother demanded. His siblings except for Anya and Alexei (who was busy playing with his food to care) watched with shock. 

“Oh please, it’s a word! Stop losing your shit over it!” 

(He learned them from Jim. He laughed silently at hearing him suddenly shout ‘Shit!’ at getting his finger jammed in the oven door.)

Dimitri didn’t see his father very much after that. Jim, without the prince’s knowing, had heard ever bit of his tangent and his view on the other teen began to shift just slightly. Just enough for him not to mind Dimitri when he joined him in walking down the halls during break. 

Now, Dimitri was 20 years old and Jim was 19. They had grown and the prince’s opinion never changed. In fact, it grew. He was determined now to become the Tsar to help his people, help with the establishment of something close to communism. He did read some Karl Marx one night and well, he became very radicalized. 

He knew that if communism was in place, he would no longer be royalty so he then thought of something else. Socialism, the step before communism. After all, you need socialism to achieve communism and that wasn’t to come for a while. Dimitri would be old and worn once communism even started to advance an inch. But, he was willing to start the process and the people began to know that. 

They silently stowed away in their alleys and discussed their plans with the man himself! All the while, only Anya, his biggest supporter, knew of this planning. 

Jim started to really love Dimitri now. He actually apologized to the prince one day for being rude when they were kids. 

“Oh, no need for that, Jim. I understand why and honestly, I would feel the same way if I were you. You were a little commie so young,” he teased the younger man. 

“Now that I think of it, yeah, guess I was. And thanks.”

“For?”

“Keeping it cool.” 

It only got worse from there for Jim. Him and Dimitri were like best friends now. Always telling each other everything and so much so, that Dimitri even bought Jim a cat, who he called Morph for the animal’s flexibility. 

Jim was now definitely and undeniably in love with the Prince of Russia, Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev. 

But, no body needed to know that. 

One night, Dimitri and Jim sat in the prince’s quarters, sure not to be bothered. They were cooling off after nearly getting chased down by the Romanov’s own police without knowing one the men was their very own future Tsar. 

Dimitri has secured the title. He was going to be the Tsar of Russia in February. The special day, February 21st. It was only two months away and then, he would have everything that his family is in his clutches. He went over this with his people. 

Secure the throne, start funding the people and their needs, give then enough to rise, revolution starts, Dimitri is the leader, they take control of anything that is the government, slowly Dimitri puts the people in power by giving them the rights to regulate the means of distribution and exchange, they go crazy. 

Boom! Socialism is in place, Dimitri as their mat to fall back against if anything goes wrong. 

It was perfect! Jim’s blood boiled with the people’s and Dimitri felt amazing. He was ready to share the power with his people! He was ready to look out onto his city and see happiness! 

“My god, I can’t believe we’ve made it this far!” Jim hollered excitingly. Dimitri nodded eagerly as he poured some liquor into two cups. 

“You and me both! I can’t wait to prove the world wrong, honestly. Capitalism is great, capitalism is that, no! God, America’s face will be priceless....” he sat down in front of his friend and put the cups on the table. Jim snatched up his drink and took a large sip, basically guzzling the entire thing. 

“Sounds like heaven. I wonder if Karl Marx is looking down at us in the sky with a huge smile on his face. I would love to see it.”

“Mhm, that’s a thing to fall asleep to.” 

They continued to talk for the rest of the night, waiting for that one day, February 21st. 

When it came, the ballrooms and halls were extravagant and special, the colors a royal quartz. The flowers littered every room and music blasted throughout the palace so much you could hear it from the other side of the building. Dimitri hadn’t been so fancily dressed before, nothing in his everyday appearance could even compete. 

The rich people, all friends of his father and mother, had no idea what was coming. They were all so gullible and clueless. He felt powerful already, just eager to rip away their titles and let the people finally be the power they once were. He was so ready; he was uneasy about it. 

“Having a good time?” Anya asked her brother while they stood on a balcony that over looked the ball room, their thrones behind them. Dimitri took a second to answer, smiling widely at the sight in front of him.

“Yes, the best time I’ve ever had.”

“Huh, how come?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Aren’t you just so excited to watch the faces of these people when their riches are donated to help the people? Aren’t you just ready to watch them cry as they finally lose their way?” He asked with happiness like a child who just got their favorite toy replaced after their old one broke. Anya laughed softly at her brother. 

“Sure would be nice. But, I’m sure you’re more eager than me.”

“I’m pretty sure Jim is happier than I’ll ever be, just by a little bit.” 

“True,” she admitted. 

Dimitri played along with the night while dancing and drinking and celebrating. He had to give a whole speech and it was hard to hold any laughter back. While he delivered his speech, he saw Jim lurking the shadows, watching him with a glint of hope in his eyes. He would have to catch up with him later. 

And he did so. He met the younger man in his room, smiling to himself to see Jim studying his belongings delicately. 

“Having fun?” 

“Yeah, something like that. It just feels all too real,” the teen replied, back still facing the now Tsar. 

“Far too real or just real, it feels amazing,” he said while approaching Jim, rubbing his shoulders tenderly. He softened in the touch and turned to his lover, smiling softly. 

Dimitri returned the expression and leaned in, his lover following suite. 

Their kiss was tender and full of celebration and pride, success too. They hadn’t even started the process yet but they still felt like they’ve come so far. 

Over time, it became more passionate and fierce. They started to rip their clothes off slowly, backing into the bed and laying out on each other, still connected from the lips. 

They would part but only barely to breathe, even if it was just slightly a single breath. It didn’t matter if they felt like their faces would turn blue from lack of air, it mattered that they were here. 

Jim couldn’t be any happier. He was finally getting a new chapter with Dimitri after months of being a secret to even Anya, one of the closest people to Dimitri. Anyways, this was the moment for Jim to show his heart, his entire heart. 

Now, the younger man had no pants on, just his boxers while his lover sat in his pants, free of a shirt. Dimitri was now biting at Jim’s neck lustfully, making sure to bite hard. Jim moaned lightly, holding onto the Russian’s neck tightly to contain his sounds. 

Dimitri smirked into his neck, proud of how he’s making his lover feel. 

They advanced more, and after a while, Dimitri growled in Jim’s ear. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Jim had never bolted down so quickly before. He zipped the man’s pants down slowly, teasing him just for a sense of control. The Russian scowled at the teen. Jim smirked wickedly but continued. He finally reached the older man’s boxers and pulled out his huge and throbbing member. His eyes widened with surprise. He leaned forward and caught Dimitri’s tip in his mouth. 

After a few seconds, he had the whole 11 inches in, surprising himself with the fact that’s he didn’t have a gag reflex. Dimitri snaked his fingers into Jim’s hair and gripped roughly. The teen moaned lightly and felt his head getting pulled up and then forced back down. 

It only got faster and rougher. Jim’s eyes leaked tears as he was face fucked and his grip on the man’s hips only tightened. Dimitri groaned lowly at the sensation, loosening his grip for the sake of the brunette. 

Jim had felt a feeling like this before. It was like when you accidentally choke on your own spit or even some water, your throat closing up instantly and you would begin to cough your heart out, breathing in sharply just to get a dose of air. Except, he liked it. The lust and idea of this feeling being caused by the Russian’s seed was exciting. 

He swallowed happily, pulling away and wiping at his mouth. 

They continued gracefully. Now, the teen was straddled to the older man’s lap, hugging his neck with embarrassment. Dimitri smirked lustfully and went on with prepping Jim, teasing him slowly with two digits, then switching to one. The brunette bucked his hips and groaned, wanting more contact. 

“Be patient,” the Russian growled. 

“Be faster,” Jim protested through breaths. Dimitri stopped at an instant, enjoying the sounds of displeasure. “Fine, whatever.” 

“Mhm,” he hummed and started again. Once the man saw fit, he put the flask of oil off the side and grabbed his exposed member, lining it up with Jim’s entrance. 

The teen gasped at the feeling of Dimitri’s tip entering him and held onto his neck even tighter. 

“You don’t plan on choking me, do you?” 

“No...hng, I don’t.” 

“Good,” he went deeper slowly. Jim felt himself being stretched, not sure if he minded the feeling. Though, he knew this would be a wonderful after a while. He would be, as Dimitri said, patient. 

Patient he was and he was rewarded. He began to moan louder with each thrust, lust and pleasure blooming in his insides, making his senses tingle and hairs to stand up. He switched to gripping Dimitri’s shoulders, just for his sake. He was probably close to making the other man’s face turn blue. 

The Russian had a strong hold in Jim’s hips and calculated each thrust and move. He still didn’t find that desired place. He needed to quickly, Jim’s moans weren’t completely satisfactory yet. 

He tried different angles, each time Jim moaned louder letting him know that he was close. 

“Ah!” Jim’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at an instant and his hips bucked. 

Dimitri found it and beamed evilly. He teasingly thrusted quickly and stopped, absorbing Jim’s moans and grunts. He repeated the motion, feeling the other man digging his nails into his shoulders slowly and painfully. 

“Stop,” the brunette whispered, panting wildly. Dimitri smirked but obeyed, noticing that the teen stopped pressing his nails into his shoulders. 

He wanted to play around more, though. So, he began to thrust again like he was supposed to but did it with such vigor and speed that he couldn’t help but lose himself slowly in the process. 

Jim moaned loudly and repeatedly, holding on tight with the pad of his fingers. He bounced along with Dimitri’s cock, screaming and rolling his eyes to the back of his head. His tongue stuck out in pleasure. 

“Shit,” Dimitri grunted lowly. “I’m c-close.” 

“FUCK!” Jim shouted out suddenly, throwing his head back. 

The Russian released himself into Jim, thrusting his cock in him until he couldn’t. The brunette followed after a few seconds, calling Dimitri’s name. 

To the revolution.


End file.
